With You
by BaeQra
Summary: “Meski kau tak bersamaku... Aku bersamamu.” — Chanbaek drabble! mind to rnr?


**_Ini konten lama/heubeul/jebot xD saia publish ulang, karena sebelumnya dihapus sama ffn._** ** _Drabble iseng yang tercipta pas lagi denger Linkin Park - With You._** ** _Seperti biasa, review kalian akan membuat saia senang (oo)_** ** _Hoho~_**

Hawa _kosong_...

Mati rasa, aku tak bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai di bawah permukaan kulit telapak kakiku.

Di hadapanku...

Aku melihat sosok cantikmu duduk terkulai dengan wajah pucat kau bersandar lemah ke dinding merah marun di belakang tubuhmu, ya... kau yang mencat dinding itu. Kau bilang itu warna favoritmu. Aku selalu ingat senyuman di wajah cantikmu ketika mengatakan itu dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Kedua matamu rapat terpejam, hingga aku bisa melihat panjang dan lentiknya bulu-bulu mata indahmu.

Kau _cantik_.

Kau begitu cantik sampai aku tergila-gila padamu. Aku terlalu bangga memilikimu. Kau membuatku paranoid. Kau membuatku tak waras.

Bibir kecilmu... _membiru_.

Apa kau kedinginan?

Di pipi lebammu masih tersisa sisa-sisa air mata yang mengering.

Tubuhmu terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya. Kau tidak memasukan sedikitpun makanan ke perutmu setelah pertengkaran kita malam itu,kan?

Ruang yang berantakan dan pecahan kaca...

Lagi-lagi... kita melakukannya.

Aku _melakukannya_.

Tidak lah jarang kita bertengkar karena hal kecil. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh aku menampar pipi putih pucatmu dengan tangan kasarku.

Itu _keburukanku_.

Semua karena keegoisanku, ketamakanku yang berpikir bahwa kau hanya milikku dan milikku seorang. Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang menyentuhmu selain aku. Kau _hanya_ lah milikku!

Ada sesuatu dalam diriku, seperti diri lain...

Seperti kepribadian yang tercipta dari ketamakan, keegoisan dan besarnya rasa takutku kehilanganmu.

Tapi kau tak pantas mendapatkan itu.

Wajah cantik dan tubuh rapuhmu tak pantas mendapatkan semua pelampiasan kemarahan hanya karena rasa takut kehilangan yang berlebihan.

Aku tahu kau sering terluka.Aku tahu kau lelah.

Tapi kau tetap masih bisa tersenyum ketika pagi menjelang, melupakan pertengkaran kita semalam. Malam itu, malam setelah itu, dan banyak malam yang telah kita lalui dengan pertengkaran.

Padahal kau bisa lari. Kau bisa pergi meninggalkanku.Tapi kau tidak melakukannya.

Meskipun kau _lelah_.

Bahkan sekarang...

Pertengkaran kita malam itu... kuakui adalah pertengkaran paling hebat yang pernah kita lakukan. Diri lain itu berhasil menguasaiku sepenuhnya.Telingaku seakan tuli tak hiraukan suara memohonmu yang bergetar meminta maaf saat telapak tangan kotorku tak hentinya menghantam permukaan kulit pipi putihmu. Mataku buta untuk melihat air mata yang mulai menetes dari satu sudut mata indahmu. Kau berteriak marah dan aku balas membentakmu. Membekap mulut kecilmu dengan kasar. Menjambak rambut pirang-madumu tak berperasaan.

Dan aku sadar tidak seharusnya semua itu kulakukan. Tidak sepantasnya kau mendapatkan perlakuan hina seperti yang telah kulakukan.Kau seperti ratu di kerajaan hatiku. Kau malaikat kecilku, makhluk tercantik bagiku. Meski noda merah di kemeja putih dan tanganmu itu mengganggu pandangan, tapi kau masih tetap begitu cantik. Bagaikan porselen, kau begitu sempurna di mataku.

Karena itu... kau tidak layak atas _cela_ yang kuakibatkan.

Kucoba ulurkan tangan untuk menggapai wajah cantikmu, mengusap lembut pipi putih pucatmu seperti yang biasa kulakukan berharap kau membuka kedua matamu dan tersenyum menyambut sentuhan tanganku.

Tapi _kosong_...

Aku merasakan kehampaan yang amat sangat. Seperti menyentuh udara, tak ada hawa hangat tubuh yang bisa kurasakan dari ujung jariku menyentuhmu.

Dan kemudian senyum pahitku terkembang tipis.Kenyataan seperti mencabikku. Tapi kenyataan akan lebih kejam jika pagi itu aku yang menemukan raga kosongmu.

Seakan merasakan sentuhan tanganku, kedua mata indahmu perlahan mulai terbuka.

Tapi kedua matamu tak menatapku, dan tak ada senyuman di wajah cantikmu. Kau melihat ke objek lain di sampingmu seakan menghindariku, mengabaikan keberadaanku dan kedua bola matamu mulai lembab dan berair sampai akhirnya kembali mengaliri sisa-sisa air mata mengering di pipimu.

Tolong jangan menangis. Kumohon jangan menangis. Itu menyakitiku.

Aku keterlaluan, aku tahu. Aku menyakitimu, itupun aku tahu. Tapi kumohon tetaplah tersenyum dan tatap aku.

"Maaf... " Kau berbisik lemah dengan suara bergetar dan terisak.

Hentikan air mata itu!

Aku tahu kau hanya lelah.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya..."

Kau hanya membela diri dari ketidakwarasanku.

Aku tahu.

Aku menatap tubuh yang tergeletak dengan dada berlumuran darah kering itu di sampingmu. Objek yang sejak tadi kau tatap, objek yang membuatmu terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Maaf... Maafkanku!"

Jika dengan berteriak, itu bisa membuatmu mendengarku, membuatmu melihatku...

Mungkin kita hanya bisa saling menyakiti, mungkin kau terus membohongiku, mungkin aku tidak waras, tapi apa yang membuat kita terus mempertahankannya sampai saat itu...

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Karena kita berdua saling mencintai... Tapi saling menyakiti.

Kita berdua hanya saling menyakiti... Tapi kita saling mencintai.

Aku mencintaimu, tapi caraku salah. Dan kau mencintaiku, tapi kau lelah.

Meski kau membohongiku...

Meski kau mengkhianatiku...

"Maafkan aku... Yeol..."

 _Membunuhku_...

"Maaf..."

Aku di sini.

Cintaku tidaklah mati.

Meski kau tak bersamaku...Aku bersamamu.

 **†he End**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca, mind to review?**


End file.
